Concept of Fire
The Concept of Fire touches upon the Laws of Fire and is divided into ten different levels. An elemental concept that evolved from Yin and Yang. * First level: Burning Heat ** The foundation of all Fire Laws and also the most basic attribute of fire. ** Burning heat could be conducted, it could breed fire, it could burn down all life, it could annihilate enemies. ** Many powerhouses that excelled in the Concept of Fire didn’t understood what the essence of burning heat was. They merely thought it was the manifestation of one kind of energy. The so-called Concept of Burning Heat they comprehended was only something that they used. As for how it worked, they didn’t actually know. ** In truth, the Concept of Burning Heat was the evolution of yin and yang energy. ** The essence of burning heat was the movement produced by the energies coming from yin and yang particles. The faster these particles moved, the higher the temperature would be. When the speed of these particles reached the limit, so would their temperature! *** The rune that symbolizing the Concept of Burning Heat was a vivid red. *** A fire from the Mortal World. * Second level: Annihilation ** The manifestation of fire’s strength. The ability to destroy all and to burn away all of existence ** Creation and Annihilation were two sides of the same coin. Even though they were opposites, they actually complemented each other, each unable to exist without the other. ** If there was creation, then sooner or later there would be annihilation. In order for there to be annihilation, there first had to be creation. The universe was created from nothing, and from creation it would flow towards the end of annihilation, turning into nothingness once more. Then, the universe would be created again, annihilated again, repeating endlessly and infinitely… ** From the small ants that crawled over the ground, to the beasts that wandered the woods, to the nations of the world, to the great Holy Land sects, to the giant celestial bodies in the heavens, to the boundless universe itself, nothing was able to escape from the logic of these Laws!! ** From Creation to Annihilation, when all was added together, that was samsara! *** The rune that symbolized the Concept of Annihilation was black red. *** A fire from the Mortal World. * Third level: Creation ** When things reached the extreme, they would return to the opposite. Once annihilation reached the extreme, it would actually become creation! From flames flaring from nothing, that was creation. ** From flames starting out weak and becoming a raging inferno, that was creation. When a spark touched upon the grasslands and set the entire world ablaze, that was also creation. When fields of rice grew from the ruins made by flames, producing a greater, more abundant harvest, that was similarly creation. ** A star itself was a massive burning fireball. Underneath the shining light of the sun, all lives thrived; that was creation. ** Even in human history, because fire saved men from ignorance, mankind finally became prosperous and gave birth to a glorious martial arts civilization. Fire could destroy all life but it could also breed all life. When a wildfire blew through a forest, it gave birth to new growth in spring. After annihilation there was creation! *** The rune that symbolized the Concept of Creation was blue green. *** A fire from the Mortal World. * Fourth level: Manifestation ** A fire from the Mortal World. * Fifth level: Virtual Fire ** The flames of jealousy, boiling anger, overflowing rage, heated hatred, all of these were flames transformed from the human mind. They could be called spiritual fires. * Sixth level: Yang Flames ** Upon arriving at the sixth level Laws, it was the fires of the sun. The fires of the sun had an essential difference from fires of the mortal world. The fires of the mortal world produced flames from burning materials, but as for the fires of the sun, that was similar to releasing energy and flames from completely annihilated matter. This sort of absolute annihilation produced a power thousands of times greater. ** A phoenix’s nirvana meant to undergo nirvana within the center of a sun. A grown-up phoenix would choose to undergo nirvana in the center of a blazing star. The more powerful the phoenix was, the more terrifying the star they chose. ** Only when facing a true sun could one comprehend the real sixth level Concept of the Fire Laws – Yang Flames! ** Fires of the sun. *** The fires of the mortal world produced flames from burning materials, but as for the fires of the sun, that was similar to releasing energy and flames from completely annihilated matter. This sort of absolute annihilation produced a power thousands of times greater. * Seventh level: Star Flame ** * Eighth level: Fire of Nirvana ** * Ninth level: To Ashes ** * Tenth level: Beginning of the Blaze ** Category:Concepts Category:Worldbuilding Category:Terminology